


Prywatna Klinika Takao

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao i jego zwariowane pomysły to dla Midorimy praktycznie codzienność. Tym razem jednak jego chłopak przeszedł sam siebie i zaproponował... cosplay. Jakże by inaczej, siebie widzi w stroju pielęgniarki, Shintarou zaś - lekarza. Czy Midorima przystanie na jego wariacje i spełni życzenie ukochanego?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prywatna Klinika Takao

  
  
  
    Kiedyś myślałem, że najgorszą rzeczą, jaka mi się przydarzyła w życiu był moment, kiedy zapisałem się do drużyny koszykarskiej liceum Shuutoku, i okazało się, że chłopak, którego chciałem pokonać, również się w niej znajduje. Dla takiego mnie – trenującego ciężko po przegranej w meczu przeciwko niemu, który za cel w życiu obrał sobie pokonanie go przy następnym spotkaniu – było to coś naprawdę okropnego.   
    Ale potem stwierdziłem, że to jednak nic. Nic, w porównaniu z uczuciem, kiedy się w tym chłopaku zakochuję.  
    Pół biedy, gdyby to chociaż była dziewczyna... Ale nie, musiałem zakochać się właśnie w Midorimie Shintarou – przystojnym, wysokim, poważnym, trochę dziwnym członku sławnego w całej Japonii Pokolenia Cudów, który w trzeciej klasie gimnazjum, wraz ze swoimi kolegami, praktycznie zmiótł moją drużynę z powierzchni ziemi. No dobrze, może przesadziłem – ale z parkietu zmiótł nas na pewno: wykończonych, zdołowanych, próbujących podtrzymać się jakoś na duchu i ciele, bo niektórzy z nas ledwie powłóczyli nogami.   
    Cóż, teraz, jak o tym myślę, to chyba nawet dobrze się składa. Patrząc na moje obecne relacje z Shin-chanem i mając na uwadze jak przyjemne są jego pocałunki oraz jak miękki jest jego tyłek, to nawet cieszę się, że miałem okazję tak się do niego zbliżyć.  
–    Rozumiem, że jesteś już w drodze do mnie?- zapytałem, poprawiając pieszczotliwie pościel na moim łóżku.  
–    Tak, jestem już na twojej ulicy – westchnął do słuchawki Midorima.- Mam nadzieję, że nie przyszykowałeś dla mnie niczego przesadnie zbereźnego, nanodayo!  
–    Ależ Shin-chan, nie jestem zboczeńcem!- zaśmiałem się swobodnie, zerkając na wiszące na szafie stroje lekarza i pielęgniarki.- Chyba nie myślisz, że wymyśliłem coś w rodzaju cosplayu?  
–    Wracam do domu – oznajmił dobitnie po krótkiej chwili milczenia.  
–    Wiesz, co się stanie, jeśli się poddasz!- ostrzegłem go.- Przegrałeś zakład, więc zrobisz to, co chcę! Czekam na ciebie, pospiesz się, kochanie~  
–    T...! Baka!- Midorima rozłączył się błyskawicznie. Z pewnością w tym momencie rumienił się jak pomidor. Aż szkoda, że zdecydowałem tym razem po niego nie wychodzić.  
    Od czasu do czasu zmuszałem Shin-chana do zakładania się o błahostki. Od czasu do czasu – czyli w te dni, w które Oha-Asa przewidywał dla Raka same nieszczęścia. Dzięki temu byłem pewien, że Shin-chan przegra, a ja będę mógł wykorzystać szansę na spełnianie moich własnych zachcianek. A tych było całkiem sporo, nie powiem.  
    No i właśnie tak się „przypadkiem” złożyło, że wczoraj Shintarou znów przegrał, a jako wygraną zażyczyłem sobie, by spełniał dziś moje życzenia. Stąd właśnie ten kostium lekarza i pielęgniarki, w końcu nie chciałbym, żeby biedak zszedł na zawał, bo tylko on musi się przebrać. Dlatego postanowiłem trochę się zabawić i też zrobić cosplay – chora pielęgniarka, którą musi wyleczyć doktor to jedna z moich zboczonych fantazji i często śnionych scen.  
    Miałem tylko nadzieję, że Shin-chan nie będzie przesadnie oponował... Mój chłopak był trochę sztywny ( jeśli chodzi o charakter, bo w innych sprawach „trochę” sztywny to stanowczo zbyt słabe określenie ) i do tego poważny. Taka zabawa więc na pewno nie przypadnie mu do gustu.  
    Ale czego nie robi się dla swojego ukochanego chłopaka ( którym mogłem z całą pewnością tak się nazwać )?  
    Kiedy usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi, przygryzłem nerwowo wargę i poprawiłem wiszące na drzwiach szafki stroje. Upewniłem się, że w pokoju panuje porządek, po czym z radosnym uśmiechem zbiegłem na dół. Wcześniej myślałem o tym, by już w drzwiach powitać Shin-chana w tak seksownym stroju, ale... cóż, sąsiedzi mogliby to źle zrozumieć.  
    A raczej dobrze.  
–    Cześć, Shin-chan!- przywitałem się, przepuszczając moją prywatną seks-bombę w drzwiach i nie pozbawiając się tej przyjemności popatrzenia na jego tyłek. Oparłem się o plecy, zamykając drzwi i wystawiłem usta w dzióbek, czekając na buziaka.  
    Midorima westchnął ciężko, marszcząc brwi, poprawił swoje okulary i cmoknął mnie, rumieniąc się delikatnie.  
–    Cześć, nodayo – mruknął.- Pospieszmy się i miejmy to z głowy!  
–    Raczej „miejmy to z penisa” - zaśmiałem się, łapiąc go za rękę i prowadząc po schodach do góry.- Czeka cię wieczór pełen niesamowitych wrażeń!  
–    Chyba „tragicznych przeżyć”...  
–    Chodź tu do mnie – wymruczałem, przyciągając go do siebie. Ustawiłem go twarzą do uchylonych drzwi mojego pokoju, stanąłem za nim i, wspiąwszy się na palce, zasłoniłem dłońmi jego oczy.- Kroczek po kroczku, nie spieszymy się! Mamy minimum sześć godzin prywatności! Rodzice w pracy, a siostrzyczka wybyła na noc do koleżanki. Mam nadzieję, że się cieszysz~  
–    Nie bardzo, nanodayo. Kiedy jesteś sam w domu, masz dziwne pomysły.  
    Wprowadziłem go do pokoju i nogą zatrzasnąłem drzwi.   
–    Jeszcze nie otwieraj oczek!- powiedziałem, zabierając ręce. Stanąłem obok niego, przez chwilę wpatrywałem się z uśmiechem w jego uroczą twarz, walcząc z silną potrzebą pocałowania go, po czym odetchnąłem głęboko.- No, już!  
    Shin-chan uniósł powoli powieki, patrząc centralnie na stroje wiszące na drzwiach mojej szafy. Zamrugał, zdezorientowany, a potem rozejrzał się po pokoju, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że nie znajdujemy się w szpitalu, tylko w moim domu. Znów skierował wzrok na stroje i znów zamrugał.  
–    Gdzie schowałeś ich zwłoki?- zapytał poważnym tonem.  
–    Ty i te twoje dziwne poczucie humoru – mruknąłem, wywracając oczami.- To cosplay, Shin-chan! Cosplay!  
–    Mhm. Twoja siostra lubi bawić się w takie przebieranki?  
–    Niee.- Pokręciłem z uśmiechem głową.- Wypożyczyłem to specjalnie dla nas, na dzisiejszy wieczór!  
–    Takao – westchnął ciężko Midorima, po czym spojrzał na mnie śmiertelnie poważnie i poprawił swoje okulary.- Zrywam z tobą.  
–    Za późno, nie możesz zostawić mnie samego z dzieckiem!- zawołałem ze śmiechem, przyciągając go do siebie i obejmując. Zamruczałem głośno i skradłem mu soczystego buziaka.  
–    Mogę płacić alimenty – mruknął.- To i tak mała cena w porównaniu z życiem przy boku takiego zboczeńca, jak ty...  
–    Wiem, że mnie kochasz, Shin-chan.- Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, chwytając delikatnie jego dłonie.- Przegrałeś zakład, więc spełniasz moją zachciankę! Twój uniform już na ciebie czeka, panie doktorze!  
–    Gdzie jest ordynator? Chcę się zwolnić...  
–    Wróci jutro rano, więc dziś musisz jeszcze trochę popracować – zaśmiałem się, znów go całując.- No weź, Shin-chan! Żeby było ci raźniej, dla siebie wziąłem strój pielęgniarki! I tak większy obciach biorę na siebie, będę latał po pokoju w kiecce...- Ugryzłem go lekko w szyję, przytulając się do niego.- No? To tylko jeden wieczór, kochanie.  
–    Zapomnij – powiedział dobitnie Midorima, obejmując mnie.- Wymyśl coś innego. Może być nawet jedzenie czegoś z twojego ciała, tak, jak poprzednio, albo mogę cię nawet... u-ujeżdżać, nodayo.- To mówiąc, zarumienił się intensywnie.- Ale na pewno nie będę bawił się w takie chore gierki!  
–    Raz się żyje, Shin-chan! Jesteśmy młodzi, musimy się wyszaleć, bo jak dorośniemy, to nie będziemy robić takich rzeczy!  
–    Dziękuję, postoję...  
–    No tak – westchnąłem z wyrzutem, odsuwając się od niego i biorąc się pod boki.- Znalazł się Pan-Sztywniak-Co-Lubi-Starsze-Kobiety.  
–    K-k-kto ci to p-powiedział, nanodayo?!- krzyknął zaskoczony Midorima, rumieniąc się.  
–    Ootsubo-senpai – odparłem spokojnie, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach.- Jakie masz dla siebie wytłumaczenie? Mam rozumieć, że lubisz sobie poflirtować z dojrzałymi kobietami?  
–    M-musiałem im coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy mnie zapytali!- warknął, poprawiając nerwowo okulary.  
–    Aha, jasne... A ta śliczna wolna pielęgniarka, z którą tak dobrze ci się rozmawia w szpitalu twojego ojca?- zapytałem niby obojętnie, odwracając się od niego i podchodząc do łóżka. Usiadłem na nim i podparłem się dłońmi o materac, mierząc mojego chłopaka chłodnym spojrzeniem i starając się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.  
–    Na-Naomi-san to tylko pracowniczka t-taty...- bąknął.- Przecież nic mnie z nią nie łączy, nanodayo!  
–    Tak, tak, ale jest śliczna, no nie?- zapytałem, oglądając swoje paznokcie i łypiąc groźnie na Midorimę.- Sam mówiłeś, że jest ładna i miła, i sympatyczna, i w ogóle strasznie ją komplementowałeś, bardziej ode mnie! Masz romans, tak?!  
–    O-oczywiście, że nie!- warknął.- C-cóż to za niedorzeczny pomysł!  
–    Do specjalistycznego sklepu okulistycznego też chodzisz zaskakująco często, a przecież pracuje tam taki przystojniak koło trzydziestki. Faceci też wchodzą w grę?  
–    Przestań, Takao, opowiadasz głupstwa!- Midorima zarumienił się intensywnie.- Wiesz, że d-dla mnie... dla mnie... l-liczysz... l... liczysz się tylko t-ty...- dokończył ciszej.  
–    Hmm...- Pokiwałem powoli głową.- Kochasz mnie?  
–    M-mhm...  
–    Ja też cię kocham.  
    Shin-chan westchnął z ulgą i podszedł do mnie, zajmując miejsce obok.  
–    A-a-aa~ – zamruczałem, machając palcem wskazującym przed jego palcem. Wskazałem nim na strój lekarza, unosząc znacząco brwi.  
–    Błagam...- jęknął Midorima.- To naprawdę jest zboczone!  
–    Widzę cię tylko ja, a mnie tylko ty – zauważyłem, całując go w policzek.- Tylko ten jeden raz, Shin-chan~   
    Mój chłopak westchnął ciężko, przecierając dłonią twarz, aż w końcu spojrzał na mnie sceptycznie i wywrócił oczami. Wstał i podszedł do mojej szafy. Powstrzymałem radosny pisk, ale nie udało mi się opanować podskoku na łóżku – o mały włos również klasnąłbym w dłonie. Kiedy jednak Midorima się odwrócił, szybko przybrałem w miarę poważny wyraz twarzy, z łagodnym, zachęcającym uśmiechem.  
    Shin-chan wziął stroje i przyjrzał im się dokładnie, wyciągając ręce. Z kamienną miną podał mi strój pielęgniarki, po czym rzucił swój na łóżko i zaczął się rozbierać.  
–    Ja się przebiorę w łazience!- zawołałem nieco zbyt radośnie, a następnie wybiegłem z mojego pokoju.  
    Boże, on naprawdę się zgodził!!! Zaraz zobaczę mojego przystojnego chłopaka w super seksownym stroju lekarza, w białym kitlu i ze stetoskopem przewieszonym na szyi!  
    Chyba mam krwotok z nosa... Cholera, przecież tylko o tym pomyślałem!! Mam nadzieję, że nie dojdę, jak tylko go zobaczę...  
    Mój strój właściwie był dość skromny – nie licząc czarnych pończoch, składał się jedynie z różowej sukienki rozpinanej na przodzie i tego samego koloru czepka pielęgniarskiego. Całe szczęście, że w szkole należałem do Komitetu Zdrowia i znałem się na graniu pielęgniarki. Jeśli Shin-chan nie będzie chciał mnie leczyć, to ja wyleczę jego, na przykład z tej cholernej sztywności.  
    Chociaż, zależy której... jedna sztywność jest dość przydatna... Ale to pewnie właśnie ją wyleczę jako pierwszą. Choć, wiadomo, że w niektórych przypadkach choroby lubią nawracać... hehe.  
    Po przebraniu się, zostawiłem ciuchy na pralce, w końcu i tak do niczego mi się nie przydadzą. Przeszperałem niewielką szafkę nad lustrem w poszukiwaniu bezbarwnego balsamu do ust w formie szminki – miał słodki, truskawkowy smak, co z pewnością spodoba się Midorimie. Przynajmniej podobało mu się, kiedy tydzień temu kupiłem dwa kilo truskawek i na zmianę zjadaliśmy je ze swoich nagich ciał.  
    Kiedy upewniłem się, że wszystko leży na mnie doskonale, a kiecka należycie opina moje nogi ( czułem się jak prawdziwy idiota, ale co tam ), wyszedłem z łazienki i na palcach podszedłem do drzwi mojego pokoju. Uchyliłem je lekko i zajrzałem do środka.  
–    Gotowy, Shin-chan?  
–    Ta – mruknął smętnie.  
    Pchnąłem delikatnie drzwi, przybierając seksowną pozę – oparłem się plecami i jedną stopą o framugę, rzucając mojemu chłopakowi zalotne spojrzenie. Shintarou stał przy łóżku, wyprostowany, poprawiając krawat. Zmierzyłem spojrzeniem jego ciemne spodnie, jasnozieloną koszulę ( specjalnie wybrałem ten kolor ) oraz biały kitel.   
    No i wisienka na moim zielonym torcie – stetoskop przewieszony przez szyję.  
    Westchnąłem cicho, czując przyjemny dreszczyk w kroczu.  
–    Dzień dobry, panie doktorze – wymruczałem.  
–    Błagam, darujmy sobie takie teksty, nodayo – jęknął Shin-chan.  
–    Miałem taki pracowity dzień – westchnąłem ciężko, ignorując go. Podszedłem do niego wolnym krokiem i usiadłem na łóżku.- Chyba mam gorączkę, i jakoś tak ciężko mi się oddycha... czy może mnie pan zbadać, panie doktorze?  
    Midorima przez chwilę stał z zaciśniętymi ustami, a potem podszedł do mnie, zakładając słuchawki stetoskopu.  
–    Proszę się r-rozebrać, nodayo – burknął.  
    Spełniłem jego rozkaz, powolnymi ruchami rozpiąłem guziki mojej kiecki, ukazując klatkę piersiową. Spojrzałem niewinnie na mojego chłopaka, który, rumieniąc się intensywnie, usiadł obok mnie i przyłożył zimną głowicę stetoskopu do mojej rozgrzanej skóry.  
    Wpatrywałem się w niego z zachwytem. Wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż każdy inny lekarz, jakiego w życiu widziałem – w pełnym skupieniu osłuchiwał mnie, wbiwszy wzrok w moje sutki, z rumianymi policzkami i delikatnie rozchylonymi ustami.  
–    S-serce ci strasznie wali, nodayo – mruknął cicho.  
–    Myśli pan, że to objawy jakiejś choroby serca?- zapytałem, kładąc dłoń na jego kolanie. Spojrzał na nią i przełknął nerwowo ślinę.  
–    P-prawdopodobnie. M-musiałbym zbadać cię do-dokładniej...  
–    Dobrze, panie doktorze – wymruczałem.  
–    Sprawdzę teraz... temperaturę – powiedział, odkładając na bok stetoskop. Zagryzłem wargę, obserwując jego dłonie, które wsunęły się powoli pod materiał mojego stroju.  
    Shintarou zaczął przesuwać nimi po bokach, ostrożnie, jakby bał się, że mnie przestraszy. Był bardzo delikatny, zupełnie jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy nawzajem poznawaliśmy swoje ciała  poprzez czuły dotyk i pieszczoty.   
–    I jak, panie doktorze?- wyszeptałem, muskając wargami jego usta.- Mam gorączkę?  
–    Obawiam, że tak – powiedział równie cicho, całując mnie.- Trzeba będzie ją zbić. Niestety, obecnie skończyły nam się leki na zbicie gorączki, więc będziemy zmuszeni użyć tradycyjnych metod.  
–    Czy to będzie boleć?  
–    Absolutnie nie.  
–    W takim razie...- Pocałowałem go, podnosząc się i siadając mu okrakiem na kolanach.- Spróbujmy tych tradycyjnych sposobów.  
    Midorima, jeśli chciał, naprawdę potrafił mnie zaskoczyć. Na przykład tymi teksami teraz, wymyślonym na szybko scenariuszem jak w filmie porno – przez chwilę nawet żałowałem, że nie zamontowałem nigdzie kamerki. Bo, bądź co bądź, prawdopodobnie jest to pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy zabawiamy się w ten sposób.  
    Nasze pocałunki były czułe i zachłanne jednocześnie. Jedne z tych, które nie zbijają gorączki, a raczej ją powodują. Miałem wrażenie, że całe moje ciało zaczyna płonąć, z pożądania, rzecz jasna. Wilgotne wargi Shin-chana i jego rosnąca erekcja podniecały mnie jak mało co.  
    Zaśmiałem się lekko w jego usta, kiedy chwycił mnie za pośladki i wstał, ze mną w ramionach. Odwrócił się i ułożył mnie ostrożnie na łóżku, rozpinając do końca mój kostium i rozchylając jego poły. Zaczął obsypywać całe moje ciało delikatnymi pocałunkami, gdzieniegdzie zostawiając na skórze maleńkie, różowe ślady. Kiedy dotarł do krocza i zaczął łagodnie łaskotać oddechem mojego członka, zagryzłem mocno wargę, starając się nie krzyknąć. To uczucie było przyjemne, ale drażniące jednocześnie.  
–    Nie zdejmuj tego – poprosiłem cicho, kiedy mój chłopak zaczął ściągać z siebie kitel.  
–    Gorąco mi – westchnął.  
–    Proszę? Wytrzymaj, ten jeden raz. Naprawdę wyglądasz w tym seksownie.- Uśmiechnąłem się słabo, wciąż będąc pod wpływem uroku jego ust, które przed chwilą błądziły po mojej skórze.   
    Skinął głową, po czym klęknął na łóżku i jedną ręką chwycił moją nogę. Zaczął delikatnie ją całować, poczynając od palców, przez stopę, piętę, kostkę i na łydce kończąc. Spoglądał przy tym na mnie, jakby sprawdzając jak reaguję.  
–    Masz fetysz stópek?- zapytałem z uśmiechem, poruszając biodrami w nerwowym oczekiwaniu.  
–    Nie, ale...- Przygryzł lekko wargę.- Nie potraktuj tego źle... ładnie ci w tych pończochach.  
    Parsknąłem niepowstrzymanym śmiechem. No to już wiem, jak podniecić Shin-chana następnym razem!  
    Midorima przesunął ustami po moim udzie, a potem chwycił mojego członka i polizał jego czubek. Używając większej ilości śliny, zwilżył go, aby po chwili wsunąć go sobie do ust.  
    Jęknąłem, wyginając biodra i tym samym wbijając się do jego gardła. Klepnął mnie karcąco w udo, posyłając rozzłoszczone spojrzenie, jednak nie przerwał swojego zajęcia. Przeciwnie, przechylił lekko głowę, by móc brać mnie całego aż do ciasnego przełyku. Zatkałem usta dłonią, starając się kontrolować, by nagle nie trysnąć. Sięgnąłem dłońmi ponad głowę, chcąc chwycić się pościeli, jednak natrafiłem na jakiś podłużny przedmiot – był to stetoskop. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie i zarzuciłem go sobie na szyję, dłonie natomiast wplotłem we włosy Midorimy.  
–    Jak dobrze – wymruczałem, przechylając głowę.- Jesteś w tym taki dobry, Shin-chan... mam nadzieję, że nie trenujesz na nikim?  
    Nie odpowiedział, rzucił mi tylko przelotne spojrzenie spod długich ciemnych rzęs, co tylko bardziej mnie podnieciło. Zacisnąłem dłonie na jego włosach i sam zacząłem poruszać się nerwowo w jego ustach, dochodząc po chwili. Shintarou wycofał się pospiesznie, a ja sam dokończyłem dłonią. Odrobina mojej spermy wylądowała na jego brodzie, jednak nie skomentował tego. Otarł go tylko wierzchem dłoni, a tę z kolei wytarł w spodnie.  
–    Masz jakieś szczególne życzenia?- zapytał.  
–    Tylko te, byś nie zdejmował tego za żadne skarby – mruknąłem, rozkładając przed nim nogi.- Oliwka jest w szafce, kochanie. Weź mnie porządnie, bo taka okazja już mi się nie trafi!  
    Midorima zarumienił się intensywnie i sięgnął do szafki nocnej po oliwkę. Zwykle to właśnie tam trzymałem, jak to nazywałem, „łóżkowy sprzęt”, czyli prezerwatywy, oliwki do seksu analnego i jeden jedyny niewielki wibrator, którego kupiłem dla śmiechu.  
    Choć, oczywiście, już go wypróbowaliśmy.  
–    Jak chcesz to zrobić?- zapytał Shintarou, rozpinając spodnie i wyciągając z nich swojego nabrzmiałego członka.  
–    Czekaj – szepnąłem, zsuwając się z łóżka i przysuwając do jego krocza. Popatrzyłem na niego z dołu, po czym wziąłem jego penisa całego do ust, a potem powoli się wycofałem.- Mmm... nie odmówię sobie skosztowania czegoś tak smakowitego.  
–    C-co ty...?! Bakao!- warknął, rumieniąc się mocno.   
–    No co?- Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, znów powtarzając ten ruch, tym razem zostawiając na nim więcej śliny.- Czy to dziwne, że lubię smak twojego penisa?  
–    Jesteś zboczony do potęgi... n-nie wiem której...- sapnął, wsuwając dłoń w moje włosy.  
–    Mówię tylko, co mnie podnieca – szepnąłem.- A podniecasz mnie cały ty, kochanie.  
–    Przestań...  
–    Kocham cię, Shin-chan – wymruczałem, patrząc w jego oczy zalotnie i przesuwając językiem po całej długości jego członka.  
    Midorima jęknął przeciągle, po czym wsunął kciuk do moich ust i, naciskając na szczękę, otworzył je i sam wsunął się we mnie. Właśnie takiego dominującego Shin-chana lubiłem. Uwielbiałem ten moment, kiedy tracił nad sobą tę utrzymywaną w ryzach kontrolę, tracił panowanie i oddawał się temu, co przyjemne.  
    A przyjemne były, oczywiście, chwile spędzane ze mną sam na sam. A przynajmniej się o to starałem.  
    Mruczałem cicho, przyjmując go do ust i poddając się tempu, które obrał. Mój penis sam stał już na baczność, przesuwałem po nim powoli dłonią, by czuć te znajome wibracje na ciele. Shintarou przyspieszył nieco ruchy, wyglądało na to, że zaczyna dochodzić. Zacisnąłem więc delikatnie wargi, by było mu nieco ciaśniej, a kiedy poczułem wpływającą do moich ust ciepłą spermę, z lubością przełknąłem wszystko i przez chwilę jeszcze ssałem.  
    Nie czekałem na żadne polecenie – sam położyłem się na łóżku, rozkładając na boki nogi. Midorima klęknął jednym kolanem na łóżku i sięgnął po oliwkę. Wylał sporą jej ilość na swoją dłoń, rozsmarował najpierw po swoim penisie, a potem po moim odbycie, po czym zaczął wsuwać we mnie palce.  
    Zagryzł wargę, patrząc na mnie z iskrą w oczach.  
–    Jesteś wyjątkowo rozluźniony, nodayo – szepnął.  
–    Bo jestem już gotów, głuptasie – wymruczałem z uśmiechem.- Cholernie mnie podniecasz w tym kitlu, poza tym... no, naprawdę lubię, kiedy go we mnie wkładasz – dodałem, rumieniąc się lekko. Mimo wszystko, takie teksty pasowały bardziej do gwiazdy porno.  
    Ah, zapomniałem, że akurat dzisiaj w moim pokoju odbywało się coś w rodzaju takiego porno. No dobrze, w takim razie mogłem sobie pozwolić na zuchwałe, zboczone teksty.  
    Midorima, rumieniąc się intensywnie, przysunął czubek członka do mojej dziurki, po czym nabił się ostrożnie. Odruchowo zacisnąłem się na nim mocno, jednak po kilku głębszych oddechach, uspokoiłem się i skinąłem przyzwalająco głową.  
    Wsunął się we mnie cały, gładko, bez najmniejszego oporu i od razu zaczął się we mnie poruszać. Chociaż dosłownie chwilę wcześniej doszedł, teraz znów był twardy jak skała.   
    Tak jak mówiłem – niektóre „choroby”, takie jak sztywność, lubią nawracać.  
–    Mmm, jak dobrze – westchnąłem, oblizując wyschnięte usta.- Nachyl się, chcę cię przytulić.  
–    Będzie mi niewygodnie – mruknął, jednak posłusznie schylił się, pozwalając, by moje ramiona objęły jego szyję.  
    Uniosłem lekko głowę, by móc go pocałować. Widziałem jak marszczy zabawnie brwi, czując smak swojej własnej spermy, ale nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Odmawianie sobie jego pocałunków w takiej chwili było wbrew moim zasadom.   
–    Mocniej – jęknąłem.- Chcę cię poczuć głęboko w sobie...  
–    Skończ z tymi tekstami, nodayo – mruknął Shin-chan, przyspieszając i nabijając się we mnie tak mocno, że smykałem się po pościeli. Czułem, jak jego jądra obijają się o mój tyłek, słyszałem jak penis Midorimy wchodzi we mnie z charakterystycznym chlupotaniem, a przede wszystkim – czułem jak sięga wrażliwego miejsca, powodując dreszcze i to przyjemne, delikatne kłucie zwiastujące nadchodzący orgazm.  
    Zagryzłem wargi, mocniej zaciskając się na jego penisie i wyginając kręgosłup w ekstazie. Midorima odsunął się ode mnie, chwycił moje nogi i, przytrzymując mnie w ten sposób, zaczął szybko... pieprzyć mnie – chyba właśnie tak powinienem to nazwać, bo było to tak niedelikatne i intensywne, z lekką dozą agresywności wręcz, że zwykłym „kochaniem” czy „posuwaniem” nazwać tego nie mogłem.  
    Ale nie narzekałem, absolutnie nie. Nie był to nasz pierwszy raz, przyzwyczaiłem się do tego uczucia, kiedy Shin-chan we mnie był, dlatego teraz, kiedy robił to tak ostro, jedyne stwierdzenie, do jakiego doszedłem, to że podoba mi się ta chwila.  
    Bo potem doszedłem już tylko do jednego – do orgazmu.  
    A wraz ze mną szczytował Midorima. Zamknąwszy oczy i pojękując, posuwał mnie ostatnimi, szybkimi ruchami, spuszczając we mnie dość obficie. Po chwili zwolnił nieco, aż zatrzymał się zupełnie i już tylko wysunął ze mnie.  
–    Oh rany, to było nieziemskie – wymruczałem, przeciągając się, zadowolony.- To co, za dziesięć minut powtórka?  
    Midorima spojrzał na mnie z przerażeniem, a potem padł na łóżko obok mnie i westchnął ciężko.  
–    Takao...- zaczął.- Kocham cię, ale jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, z pewnością umrę na któryś z dwóch sposobów: albo na zawał przez twoje pomysły i niezrównaną energię... albo wykończysz mnie zupełnie, jeśli wciąż będziesz miał ochotę na taki seks, runda za rundą...  
–    Nie przesadzaj, Shin-chan – zaśmiałem się, kładąc na brzuchu i cmokając go lekko w usta.- Jeśli chcesz być doktorem, musisz ćwiczyć spanie po 4 godziny, nieregularne jedzenie i pracę na okrągło. Ja ci tylko pomagam.  
    Shintarou spojrzał na mnie z westchnieniem, a potem, marszcząc brwi, wytarł kciukiem kącik moich ust.  
–    Cóż... dobrze chociaż, że będę miał przy boku taką pomocną pielęgniarkę – mruknął.  
    Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony, a potem uśmiechnąłem się do niego czule.  
    Cały mój słodki Shin-chan.  
    Ja naprawdę nigdy nie przestanę go kochać.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
